Thinking of You
by XxSakuraxHobo2X101101xX
Summary: Sakura's married to Sasori. But is still stuck on her last love Gaara. Katy Perrys "Thinking of You".


**_Hey everyone this is my first story. Well its not a story its a short rhinging. ANYWAY this is a Gaasaku stortie XD. I wasn't planning on this to be my first Story my story i was planning on posting was deleted by my Sis *Not happy about it*. So that well be up soon its a Deisaku fanfic. the summarie's well be in my profile soon. so cheak that out please. _**

**_The song used was "Thinking of you" by Katy Perry. Awesome song cheak it out. *WARNING* this story has some sasori bashing in it.I love sasori so sorry he was the only that looks like Gaara and i really didn't want to sas-gay. (Proud sas-gay hater). AND it also has a poorly done lemon (Cheers for that *sarcasm*).soooo muture contant *WARNING ENDS* yeah So this is really kinda depressing. BUT my other story is really happy XD. YEAH!!!!_**

**_I DON'T OWN NARUTO. CUZ IF I DID SAKURA WOULD BE AWESOME AND IN _**

**_So enjoy._**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection**

Sakura laughed. She was eating cotten candy at their towen canavel. Gaara smiled at her and kissed her on her nose. She giggled than kissed him on his lips. When they pulled away for air Gaara said into her lips" You taste like cotten candy". Sakura giggled again and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**

Sakura and Gaara were sitting in a photo bouth. Since Sakura had brabed Gaara with cookies to take a picture with her. Sitting on his lap she smiled and leaned her head agansit his they got out and looked at the pictures Sakura started to laugh and Gaara smiled. The first one had a smiling Sakura and a pissed looking Gaara. The secound one showed Sakura making a goofy face and putting bunny ears around a amused Gaara. The third was Gaara kissing a surprised Sakura. and the last was Gaara and Sakura looking into each others eyes smiling.

**You said move on  
Where do I go**

Sakura was laying on the ground crying. She had just gotten the that had gotten the news killed her life. Gaara had died in a car crash. She felt like someone had just ripped out her heart and stabbed it over and over again. She couldn't breath think or act with out Gaara. He was her everything. He was the thing that got her though the day. The reason she lived. Her every reason to breathe. Without him she was nothing. She was lost, She was hopeless, And she was no one. She didn't sleep that night. Keeped awake with memories of Gaara and Her flowing into her mind.

**I guess second best  
Is all I will know**

It was five years since Gaara had died. And time had not eased Sakura's pain. She lived in an a a small house with her newlywed husben Sasori. Laying in bed listening to Sasori's breatheing Sakura sighed as one of the billons of tears hit the maters. The reason she was married sasori was because he reminded her of Gaara. Gaara her one and only true love. Now all she could do was pretend that life was alright. Pretend that Sasori was the man who never left her mind. Pretend that her childern were his. That he was the she had said i do to. Pretend that she didn't sleep with a man she didn't love every night. She smiled slighty when she thought of what her life would have been like with that man. Sighing she trunned away from her husben and closed her eyes.

**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

Sakura gasped as Sasori toke her hot nipple into his mouth. Moaning she ached her back running her hands thourgh his blood red hair. God his red hair that made her think it was Him. Moaning again she panted as Sasori slide his fingers into her wit openning. She smiled and rolled her head back and thought of the many time she had done this with her real love. She let her mind drift as she made love to Sasori. Let her mind drift to her very first time.

**What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night**

Gaara kissing her lips. Gaara whispering her name. Gaara running his hands over her breast. Gaara thursting into her. Gaara telling her everything was okay. Gaara telling her that he loved her. Gaara telling her that he wanted her to be his forever. That was all she could think about. all she could feel coming from Sasori. She moaned climaxing long and hard. Her breathing out of control. She came back to realty. The realty that it wasn't Gaara who she had been making love to it was Sasori. Sighing she cuddled into Sasori.

**Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes**

Looking up she ment Sasori's brown eyes. In her mind she saw Gaara's warm jade eyes. Sakura cuddled closer into Sasori's arms and went to sleep in the mans arms she didn't love. Cuz she would always love Gaara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Me:*Brust out crying* sooooo sad_**

**_Sakura: *smacks me upside head*_**

**_Me: *Rubs head* WHAT WAS THAT FOR_**

**_Sakura: *Sighs* Read and Review_**

**_Me: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!_**

**_The end_**


End file.
